Bobbing for Apples
by Ambyrhawke
Summary: On Halloween night, Jane and Maura are looking through old Rizzoli family photos. Maura remembers her first Halloween experience.


**I know this is a week late for Halloween, but this story was written for, and submitted to the Facebook Rizzles group. So I didn't post it here until after the voting was finished.**

**I don't own anything related to Rizzoli & Isles. Sure wish I did!**

* * *

><p>Late afternoon on Halloween found both Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles home early for a change. In the kitchen, the detective wrapped her arms around the doctor from behind and nuzzled her neck, eliciting a moan. Maura turned her head toward the kisses moving up her skin, capturing Jane's mouth. She indulged in the sensations until a warm tongue flickered against her lips. At this she pulled away, keeping Jane at bay with a hand on the detective's chest.<p>

"No, Jane," she scolded. "The trick-or-treaters will be here soon."

"But Maur…!"

"Later."

Jane stomped her foot, "Stupid holiday!"

"You adore Halloween!" Maura chuckled, her hazel eyes twinkling.

Huffing, Jane flopped onto the sofa, "But it's interrupting my kissing." She watched the blonde shake her head and settle down next to her. "Whadaya got there?" she asked, pointing at a big binder the medical examiner held.

"I asked Angela if I could see some photos of your past Halloween costumes. She and I looked through some earlier years together, but she sent me home with this one. Your family was quite creative with their costumes!" Maura smiled, "I particularly liked you as the knight with the oversized helmet and red pantyhose."

"I made that helmet myself," Jane laughed. "Newspaper, masking tape, and spray paint."

"Who was the princess sitting on your knee?"

The brunette didn't have to think back at all, "That would have been Emily."

"Your _b__ête noire_?"

"The very one. Before she grew her breasts, that is. You know, back when she needed me."

The blonde gently turned Jane's face toward her. She searched the dark eyes and found the ghost of teenage unrequited love lurking in them. It wasn't a regret or longing, but rather the old confusion borne of both evolving feelings and rejection from a childhood best friend. Maura knew just how to acknowledge yet banish that ache. She shook her head, "I don't understand her. The size of my breasts have no bearing on my need for you."

She was rewarded with a smile as Jane regarded the body parts in question, "Thank God for that!" She shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes I'm just reminded of how much it hurt." The blonde gently stroked Jane's cheek as she continued, "I guess Emily and I were just bosom buddies: buddies as long as our bosoms were the same size!"

"Truly her loss," Maura smiled, "I also liked you as Wonder Woman and your mother as a transient."

The doorbell rang. Jane jumped up grabbing the bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters, calling over her shoulder as she went, "First, Wonder Woman wasn't for Halloween. Those were Underoos! Second, Ma was a hobo clown." Once the little monsters, superheroes, and pack of Elsas were sent off with their booty, Jane returned and sat next to Maura, murmuring, "I hope the parents can tell which Elsa is theirs."

The blonde's brow furrowed, and Jane knew exactly what had bothered her, "No, it's not PC, but Emmett Kelly was a hobo clown, not a transient clown. C'mon, it was the early 80s!" She looked at the photo album as Maura opened it, "So, what year is this?"

"1984. Incidentally, George Orwell was about twenty years early with some of his predictions."

"Yeah, but the Apple commercial was awesome!"

The two women flipped relatively quickly through pictures from the few months prior to October, stopping occasionally for one or the other to pay off the goblins at the door. Maura had wanted to give out healthier snacks, but Jane argued that tricks happened to people who handed out seaweed chips. Though it pained her to buy so much candy, she deferred to the Halloween expert.

Eventually, they got to the costume pictures. The first few showcased Frankie with two friends as the Ghostbusters and Tommy as the Karate Kid. Just as Maura was turning the page, the doorbell rang.

Jane groaned as she hoisted herself up, "Hold that thought. Sounds like the teens are coming out to play." She wagged her eyebrows and called out in a Dracula accent, "Do you vant some fermented blood ven I come back?"

Maura flashed a smile complete with dimples. "If you mean wine, I'd love some!" She turned back to the album, getting ready to set it aside until the brunette returned when a picture caught her eye. It was of two girls in costume, one offering the other an apple. Maura's brow furrowed, and tilting her head she looked more closely. Her eyes widened, and she gasped in a breath.

* * *

><p>"Maura! Mrs. O'Malley is here," Constance Isles called up to her daughter.<p>

"Coming, Mother!" a young voice was heard just ahead of feet pounding down the hallway and stairs.

"Darling, there is no need to run like a herd of wildebeests."

"Yes, Mother. Sorry." Maura looked up to the two women nervously, "How do I look? My hair isn't right."

Constance spoke up first, "There's no need to cut your hair for a Halloween costume."

"You look just like the picture you showed me, Miss Maura," Elizabeth O'Malley reassured the girl.

"Thank you, Mother, for letting me go to the carnival," Constance nodded and glanced toward the housekeeper, but Maura had already turned to her. "And thank you, Mrs. O'Malley, for taking me. I'm excited to experience some Halloween festivities."

"Beth, I'll be paying you tonight's hours. For your trouble."

"Oh, Mrs. Isles, there's no need to do that! She's no trouble at all." Maura smiled at the praise.

Constance shook her head, "Be that as it may, I'll be adding the hours to your wages. You are driving out of your way."

"Even with gasoline all the way up to $1.27 a gallon, I won't use $2.00 tonight. But thank you, Mrs. Isles." She smiled to her employer and gestured to Maura, "Let's go. James is in the car."

"Be good, darling," Constance instructed.

"Yes, Mother. I will be," the girl waved.

...

The Isles' housekeeper, Mrs. O'Malley, brought her son and Maura to St. Catherine's Elementary School. It always held a Halloween carnival on the last Saturday before the actual holiday. Even though it was only October 27th, the school grounds were filled with children in their costumes. There were different activities in each room as well as booths outside. Mrs. O'Malley told the children they could wander around on their own as long as they stayed within eyesight.

At nine-years-old, Maura's curiosity had her watching the activities at various booths. She also looked at the costumes: doctors, princesses, soldiers, witches, etc. However, many children wore plastic tunics and masks, the identities of which she couldn't place. In turn, the other children either ignored her or gawked at her apparent lack of costume.

After a while, Maura came upon a booth where people were bobbing for apples. Having read about it in books, she had always wanted to try. Though she didn't like the idea of bobbing for an apple other people had tried to bite, when fresh ones were put in the barrel, she gave the attendant a ticket and stepped up.

She spent several minutes trying to get an apple. Each time she felt her nose touch the water, she pulled back. She wasn't afraid; she just didn't want to be soaked or put her face in such unhygienic water.

"Hey, kid! Having problems?"

Maura looked to her right to find a girl a few years older than herself watching her efforts. She stayed quiet, expecting ridicule for her failure with the apple. Instead she got a genuine smile.

"Need help with that apple?"

"Yes. I seem to be having difficulties."

"You gotta get your face in there. Like this!" With that, the girl dunked her head and came up with an apple in her teeth. She shook the water from her thick, dark hair. Finishing the bite she had taken to grab the apple, she offered Maura the rest of the fruit.

"You keep it," Maura said, glancing at the bite.

The brunette looked at the missing piece and handed the booth attendant a ticket. "Can I get another apple?"

"Gotta bob for it."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "If I bob this one again, can I get one I haven't bit?" Receiving a nod, she quickly bobbed it again. "Happy? I want one that hasn't been in spit water."

Getting her prize, the brunette held it out for Maura. "Here ya go," she said with a big smile.

Returning the smile, Maura took the offering. "Thank you…" she read the brunette's name tag, "Sally." They left the booth.

Sally was tall and a bit stocky. She wore a blue jump suit with the name tag as well as other drawings pinned on it to look like NASA patches. Maura's smile got wider. "You're dressed as Sally Ride!"

"Yup. Ride, Sally Ride! First woman in space."

"First American woman in space. Two Soviet women preceded her, Valentina Tereshkova in 1963 and Svetlana Savitskaya in 1982. However, at 32 years and 23 days old, Sally Ride is the youngest American astronaut to travel to space. She…."

Sally held up a hand to stop her, "Wow, are you a walking _World Book Encyclopedia _or something?"

Maura frowned and shook her head, "No, I am not an ambulatory encyclopedia. Though if I were one, I would much rather be the _Encyclop__æ__dia Britannica_. Granted, _World Book_ is strong in scientific, technical, and medical subjects, but _Britannica's_ edition is more recent and has a higher caliber of contributors. Additionally…."

"Whoa, Britannica! You convinced me already!"

"Did you just call me Britannica?"

"Yeah." Seeing Maura's dimples appear, Sally grinned, "You don't mind?"

Maura shook her head, "It's better than my usual nickname. May I call you Sally?"

"Sure. I've got a sucky nickname, too."

Sally looked Maura over, trying to figure out her costume. Finally she just asked, "Who are you dressed as?"

"Barbara McClintock." Sally shook her head, so Maura added, "My hair is all wrong, but Mother wouldn't let me cut it just for Halloween."

"That must be why I couldn't tell!"

"I know, right?"

"No, Britannica. Who is she?"

Maura shook her head as if it should be obvious, "She's a geneticist, cytogenetics to be exact. Last year, she won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine for her work on maize. She's the only woman to receive an unshared prize in that category."

Sally furrowed her brow, "Physiology? Or Medicine?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"I just told you." Seeing Sally's continued confusion, Maura realized what it sounded like. "Oh! It's a dual category called 'Physiology or Medicine.'"

"What do mazes have to do with that?"

"To do with what? Mazes?" Maura shook her head.

Sally nodded, "Yeah, you just said she won a noble prize for her work on mazes."

"Nobel," Maura quickly corrected.

Sally continued right on with her question, "For building them or solving them?"

Maura tilted her head, "What? Oh, not mazes!" She held up the three ears, "Maize."

"Oh, Indian corn!" Sally slapped her forehead, "That Barbara McClintock! I was thinking of the other one, and your costume looks nothing like her."

"There's another one? Yes, that is certainly plausible since the name is not that uncommon. What is she famous for?"

"Building mazes of course!" Sally said in all seriousness. She kept a poker face until the younger girl said she'd never heard of an architect by that name, at which point Sally cracked up, "I'm kidding." She grabbed Maura's hand and started walking, "C'mon, Britannica. You can hang with me if you want."

"From what are we hanging?"

"Hanging out, at the carnival. Ya know, spending time together."

The redhead stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. She whispered, "You want to spend time with me?"

Giving her companion a half-grin, Sally said, "Yeah, why not? I've never seen you at school before, and I got a feeling you don't know what half of these kids are dressed as." Hearing her companion sniffle, she squeezed her hand, "Aww, please don't cry."

"Sorry." Wiping her eyes, Maura nodded, "Many of the costumes are perplexing. I don't attend this school. My housekeeper's son goes here." She pointed.

"Oh, Jimmy's mom. You got a housekeeper? Wow, you're really not from around here!" Sally waved to Mrs. O'Malley. "She knows my ma, so she won't worry about you. Ma's voice can reach Nantucket!"

"Sally, that's physically impossible."

"You've never heard my ma."

They spent over an hour playing at the different booths and snacking. Never in her life had Maura had so much fun with someone her age. Sally convinced her to try the haunted house, saying she'd protect her. She even held Maura's hand so she wouldn't get scared.

Maura didn't know whether or not the haunted house would have frightened her had she been alone, but she did feel safe and confident with the twelve-year-old beside her. She even surprised Sally by pointing out inaccuracies. Toward the end, a man appeared in front of Maura, a flashlight just under his chin throwing grotesque shadows on his face. She heard Sally gasp but saw her immediately jump forward to place herself between them.

They got out of the haunted house a few minutes later still holding hands. Suddenly, a group of boys came toward them.

"Hey look at the dweeb with no costume!" the boy in front pointed at Maura. "Hey four-eyes, don't you know it's Halloween? Are you too stupid to think of a costume?"

Maura cowered slightly behind Sally, tightening her grip on the older girl's hand. Sally growled, "Leave her alone, Joey!"

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will!" Sally took a menacing step toward Joey, but he noticed her hand linked with Maura's.

He pointed again, laughing, "Ooooh, holding hands! Is she your girlfriend?" He looked at his companions, "Hey, look who's got a girlfriend!"

She just smiled in his face, "It's one more than you'll ever have!" The other boys laughed at Joey as his face turned red.

Taking the opportunity, the brunette switched to hold Maura's right hand, keeping her as far away from the boys as possible. "C'mon, let's go," she murmured. She led them out of the boys' sight, away from the flow of traffic.

Stopping her companion, Sally turned to see Maura's face pinched and her breathing ragged. Keeping their hands linked, she raised her right one to rub the girl's arm, speaking softly yet earnestly, "Hey, don't mind them. They're jerks. I like your costume."

Maura looked up skeptically, "You do?"

"Yeah, it's one of a kind! Joey's gang?" Sally rolled her eyes, "My kid brother's dressed just like them."

She was rewarded with the return of Maura's smile. A moment later, her eyebrows shot up when the redhead leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Defending me. Thank you."

Sally rubbed the back of her neck, "You're welcome."

They stood in silence for a time just looking at each other. Maura bit her lip before asking, "Will you marry me someday?"

"Wha?" Sally stood in shock. Seeing Maura give a cute smile and tilt her head just so, she gave her own grin and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, Britannica. Why not?"

Suddenly, a shrill voice sounded across the carnival. Sally sighed, "Ma's calling my brothers."

"That was your mother? Perhaps you're right about Nantucket."

"Told ya. I'd better get you back to Mrs. O'Malley." Sally waved at her ma in order to forestall any more hollering.

The girls walked hand in hand back to the area where Maura's housekeeper and Sally's parents were waiting. On the way there, Maura glanced at the older girl, her eyes sparkling. "I had fun, Sally," she said softly.

An easy grin was immediately turned her way. "Me too, Britannica."

* * *

><p>Jane walked up behind the couch carefully holding two glasses of merlot in her hand. She leaned down and softly bit the doctor's neck. Though Maura instinctively tilted her head to offer Jane more access, she didn't react to the bite as Jane had expected. Instead, she pulled away distractedly. "Give me a minute. I'll be right back," she said right before walking to her office.<p>

"Maura? What's wrong?" The strange look on the blonde's face worried Jane.

"Nothing. Just a minute."

The brunette put the wine glasses on the coffee table. Sitting down, she popped the vampire fangs off her teeth and slipped them into her pocket. Then she looked at the photo album, trying to figure out what had upset Maura.

Only minutes later, Maura returned holding something in her hand. She sat next to Jane, pointed to the picture of the two girls, and asked, "Do you remember this picture?"

"Yeah! Ummm, I met this girl at the carnival. What was her name? It started with a B."

"Barbara?"

"Nah, not Barbara. Brit? Brittany?"

"Britannica?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Jane smiled at Maura, but it turned into a look of confusion. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"You called her a _World Book Encyclopedia_, and she said she'd rather be…"

"A _Britannica_," Jane finished the sentence. She looked down as Maura held out a photo that was the mirror image of the one in the album. Jane shook her head, "Did Ma give you that?"

"No, my housekeeper did."

Jane glanced from Maura to the pictures and back again. The look of wonder on her face matched the sound of awe in her voice, "That was you?" She blinked several times, "That was you."

Maura nodded, whispering, "That was me."

"Your freckles were darker."

The blonde nodded, "So was my hair."

Setting the photos aside, Jane moved closer. "I never knew your name."

"I didn't know yours either. Sally."

They both smiled and moved into a series of soft kisses. After one, Jane started laughing. Maura pulled away, perplexed. "What?"

"You were so upset last month when I proposed to you first, but you beat me by thirty years!" This time they both laughed and moved to kiss again, when the doorbell rang. "Really?" Jane fumed.

Maura sighed, "I'll get it."

"Turn the porch light off when they're gone. It's late enough." Jane's voice purred, "Got my own Trick-or-Treating to do."

The blonde's eyes flashed with arousal. "Oooh, would you like a trick or a treat?"

"Can't I have both?"

Maura shimmied her shoulders, "Only if you put those fangs back in." At Jane's wolfish grin, she added, "Go upstairs and bring the blood."


End file.
